Three single Trp mutants were constructed without disturb the structure. The purpose is to measure the distance between the Trp residues (donor ) and active site of pyridoxal phosphate (PLP) (acceptor) by frequency-domain instrumentation. From Fluorescence Resonance Energy Transfer (FRET) will be calculated the distance and efficiency of transfer, and next compared with the steady state fluorescence spectra.